Heroes: The Video Game
Heroes: The Video Game is a canceled video game that was supposed to be based on the Heroes world. It was scheduled to be released in fall of 2008, around the start of Season Three. It was canceled due to lack of resources from the video game developer, as well as declining rating from Heroes. About On July 26, 2007, NBC announced that the French gamemaker Ubisoft was given the rights and license to produce a third-person superhero action game based on the world of Heroes. The game would brings the series characters, locations, and story lines to next-generation game consoles (PS3, Xbox 360, and Wii) and the PC in early or late 2008. The deal with Ubisoft had apparently been long in the works, and was finally announced at Comic-Con. Producer Jesse Alexander (who first hinted at the game during an online podcast in May 2007) said, "From Day 1 we've all been thinking about the game... All along we've been writing some of our stories in ways they can tie into the eventual video game." The game would focus on the entire ensemble cast rather than highlighting a specific character's journey. Additionally, the game was expected to play a crucial role in how the show's writers explore cross-platform storytelling for future seasons of the television show. Despite that, the plan was to have Ubisoft hire its own writer to write the game's script and to develop the game at one of its internal studios. However, TV series writers were to supervise and consult on game design and story. Because Ubisoft would have spent two years developing the game, the game's script wasn't meant to be used as a bridge between seasons. Jesse Alexander said, "We want it to have a lasting shelf-life and tell a distinctive story that gives you enhanced insight into the entire franchise." The game was to have a "heavy focus on storytelling." At the time, Ubisoft was busy working on the video game Lost: Via Domus (from the television series Lost), so they reached out to various external developers including High Voltage Software. A partnership deal with High Voltage was made after July, but was never publicly revealed. High Voltage's vision was to center around a new female redhead character of High Voltage Software's own invention, similar to the Lost game. However, because the project's lifespan was relatively short, the character was never named, though concept art was created for her. The character would have acted as the player's vessel through which they could explore the world of the show and interact with its characters. After High Voltage Software came on board, the plot of the video game evolved to be a hybrid of "a direct adaptation of the show's premier season and an original story." Specifically, while the basic narrative of season one was unfolding, the new female character would concurrently be dealing with her own issues. But due to time, the character's backstory and abilities had not yet been figured out. Prototyping began with the Xbox 360 as the lead platform, with direct ports to the PS3 and PC planned for simultaneous release. A version for Nintendo Wii was also outlined, but production on it was never started. A High Voltage employee said, "There was one more character done and some environment work, but it was not in any kind of playable state." Cancellation Heroes: The Video Game had been in full development for no more than a month when the decision was made to terminate the project. High Voltage had intended to singlehandedly develop every version of the game themselves, but they soon released that the company's resources were insufficient for such a hefty task. They realized that it would have taken much longer than they had anticipated and they backed out of the project. Following cancellation at High Voltage Software, the game's assets returned to Ubisoft around August 2007. Ubisoft retained the license for some time after this with a possibility of contracting a new team for it. In fact, the game producer still had plans to potentially create the game if the show's rating recovered from its weak Season Two premiere in September 2007. However, when Season Three aired in September 2008, ratings were even lower for Heroes. The plans for the game were officially cancelled by Ubisoft around October 2008. It was announced a month later (around the time that NBC fired Heroes producers Jesse Alexander and Jeph Loeb), and the license reverted back to NBC. 2018 Project Reinstated **Please Let Us Know If You Would Like Any Features in this game, or to assist in the development.** We are unable to begin the development without volunteers. Our Deadline is January 2019, If we recieve enough Volunteers, we will begin the development and production will be completed by 2020! The Plans PRIMA HOST has come up with, as well as additional information, are outlined below: File:Video game concept for new redhead character.jpg|Concept art for the new redheaded character File:Video game 3D model for Future Hiro.jpg|A 3D model of Future Hiro File:Video game concept for Future Hiro.jpg|Concept art of Future Hiro In 2018, Prima-Host.com Has Got A Deal With High Voltage Software, to build a video game based on Heroes, The Heroes eBooks, Heroes Reborn: Dark Matters, and Heroes Reborn. It will consist of Every Important Part Of Heroes History, With Some Cutscenes Directly from Heroes. It will consist of a character select page at which you will get to choose your characters, You must first unlock them though. Peter and Sylar's Power will be the same, unlocking new powers as you play the game. Samuel does not need others with power to use his own. The Playable Characters Include: Peter Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli, Malina Bennet, Matt Parkman, Hiro Nakamura, Tommy Clark (Claire's Son | Real Name: Nathan Bennet), Noah Bennet, Claire Bennet, Niki Sanders, Tracy Strauss, Daniel Linderman, Micah Sanders, René, Molly Walker, Miko Otomo, Mohinder Suresh, Elle Bishop, Farah Nazan, Taylor Kravid (With a power), Maya Herrera, Phoebe Frady, Francis Culp, and Angela Petrelli. In Heroes season 3 episode 6, Arthur Petrelli Steals Peter's Power, This Will Happen to Peter, but once you get the formula, his Original Power Will Return, Unlike The TV Series. Once You Get To chapter 4, The Following New Characters Will Be Unlocked: Sylar. Once You Beat Samuel, He will also be unlocked. External Links * Anticipation for the game's announcement at Variety, 7/24/2007 * Official announcement at NBC.com, 7/26/2007 * Announcement and news at Video Games Blogger, 7/26/2007 * Cancellation announcement at Multiplayer Blog, 11/6/2008 * Explanation and history of the game's cancellation, from Unseen64, 2/16/2015